warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Changlings: Split stars
Prologue A white tom sat beside a ginger tom, a white and gray she cat, and a black tom. “Why are you making us do this, Cloudtail?” The ginger tom hissed. The white tom narrowed his eyes. “Because! Didn’t we all feel lead to? Don’t tell me I’m the only one who had the dream?” All the other cats couldn’t say anything. They all did have the dream. They all looked at the green puddle that was oozing danger. Paws fizzing, they all nodded. “One.” Hearts pounding, they inched closer, hardly breathing. “Two.” They each took a breath as Cloudtail said the word that changed the course of the clans forever. “Three.” They each lapped at it, the taste burning their mouths and throats as they tried to swallow. “Ugh!” They sat back and waited for the effects to come. Nothing happened. They shrugged and agreed to not tell anyone about this day, even though StarClan already knew. What they didn’t know, was that even though it didn’t affect them, It would affect two generations later. It would bring all the clans to doom. Chapter 1 (Thunder) “Squirrelpaw! Come on! You have a Dawn Patrol!” A ginger she cat sat up to see her brother, Mintpaw, standing over her excitedly. “UGH! Why do I have to be the deputy’s apprentice?” She stood up, her heart pounding. This wasn’t the REAL reason she hated border patrols. Ever since she became an apprentice,if she walked by another Clan’s border or even smelled another Clan’s scent, she would pass out. Then, she would wake up in the medicine cat’s den. She sighed as she met Specklewing in the forest. “I saw some RiverClan cats stealing prey the other day. I say it’s time for a border check. Do you think you can do it without- Well, you know.” She puffed out her chest like she knew she could. Of course I can’t! Every time this happens, I can’t! She took a deep breath and walked up to the border. The strong, fishy, wet scent overtook her. NO! NO! NO! Her head was spinning, her green eyes fuzzy. She looked at her ginger paws. They were quickly turning silver. Fire coursed through her veins. Fear trickled throughout her. Tabby markings were flying onto her. Her forrest green eyes felt a blaze turn them quickly. She let out a groan of pain and agony as she fell, remembering nothing. Nothing at all. Chapter 2 (River) “Mothpaw! Mothpaw! Sweetheart, Wake up!’’ Mothpaw felt a swift, brisk, licking on her ears. “Silverblaze?” She looked at her mother’s gray and white fur. Did I black out again? “We need to get you to Featherfall. Now!” Her mother grabbed her by the scruff and carried her to Featherfall’s den. “She had another one of those things! Help her!” The gray medicine cat sighed. “Mothpaw, Go back to your training while I talk to your mother.” Mothpaw nodded and walked into the clearing, breathing in the salty air. Then, she felt another cat bump into her. It was her father, Wavestar.“Are you ok, Mothpaw? Silverblaze told me-” She looked at her father. “I’m ok. You know that when this happens, I just need to clear my head.” She reached up and touched her muzzle to his. “Please, Don’t worry.” He nodded, purring. “Ok. But stay safe.” She looked him in the eyes. “I will.” She walked along the shore in peace. The familiar pebbles skimming her paws until she got to the WindClan border. She let out a hiss as the familiar feeling of light-headedness came quickly. She growled as she watched her fur switch to brown.The markings flew on, the fire raging in her fur, She let out a yowl as she fell to the ground, everything fading to black. Chapter 3 (Wind) “Please! Don’t hurt me! I just fell here!” Sorrelpaw squeaked. Her mentor purred. “Yeah! Fell for hours. We were looking for you!Heathertail was worried! I was worried.” She looked up into the speckled gray tom’s shimmering green eyes. They were shimmering with love. For her. She stood up her heart pounding. She shook off the leaves and looked at the open moor. “I’m ok, Nutheart. I really am.” The tom purred. “good. Now let’s get training. Your assessment is in three sunrises.” She nodded and ran out into the moor. The wind in her fur made her wonder why she was even having these blackouts. Nutheart purred as they approached the ThunderClan border. “You run fast for Breezepelt’s kit.” She let out a defensive growl about her father. He was a traitor, but he loved her, Heathertail, and Swiftpaw. Nutheart realized his mistake. “I’m sorry. I honestly didn’t mean to.” She rubbed her muzzle against his. They walked back into camp and she saw her mother running to her. “You found her, Nutheart! Thank you!” Category:LunaClipse339's fanfics Category:Changlings Series